Eternal Souls
by field innocence
Summary: Hinto; shy, timid, loner, and good friend to Sasuki. Sasuki; beautiful, blunt, popular and girlfriend to Suigetsu. Though their status tell them to stay apart but their feeling toward each other seem to grow stronger. And Suigetsu doesn't like the fact that his girlfriend hang with the school loser and will do anything to keep Hinto away from his girlfriend. Gender-bender fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There nothing else to say but enjoy my new taste of Sasuke/Hinata pairing. (P.S. It's my b-day)**

**Summary**: Hinto; shy, timid, loner, and good friend to Satsuki. Satsuki; beautiful, confident, blunt, and girlfriend to Suigetsu. Though their status tell them to stay apart but their feeling toward each other seem to grow stronger. And Suigetsu doesn't like the fact that his girlfriend hang with the school loser kid and will do anything to keep Hinto away from his girlfriend.  
**Paring**: Hin/Sas (Gender-bender)  
**Genera**: Drama/ Romance/ slight humor  
**Declamation**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Lackey?**

* * *

The sky shines with a promises of a fine and peaceful day. A couple of morning birds flew across Konoha High School, mingling in the air, dancing together with no care, no worries and no trouble. These species seem to have so much fun that their audience shoot envious eyes at them from earth's soil. One person in particular. A boy.

"..umm.." the seventeen-year-old boy frown at the window where he took a minute stare at the freely birds just outside. He adjusted his circular glasses than proceed to his destination and shoved the thought of absolute happiness that he'll never reach to away from his empty mind. He carried one heavy mathematic book in one arm and a book-bag full of story books and other curriculum's book that he wish that he didn't have to carry on his other shoulder. The weight on his back annoy him but had no choice because today is Monday (goosbump people, I hate monday!) and that mean an new week, which require him to bring all his books for new assignment and project, so he must be prepare.

**RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!**

He shoot himself upward than calmed, '_The first bell. Damn, the first bell, I gotta hurry up before-'_ he raced to his locker but suddenly trip. But on what?

"Hahaha!" a familiar laugh cause the boy on the floor to gulp as he try to reach his math book that was a few feet away but just as he was about to pick it up someone else kicked it out of his reach and stop on a puddle of water. Okay who put that there? Where did the water come from?

"Hahaha!" another laugh was added with the first and than it became clear to the boy that this is another bulling section that he'll have to endure because of lack of social style and confidences, "Hey nerd! Are you ready for your morning swirl," he said with a devious grin while the other guy snicker down at the boy.

The boy look up at the two guys above him and became afraid. He began to breath heavy than try to make a run but the two bullies instantly grabbed his baggy clothes and carried him to the boy's restroom. "L-Let m-me go! L-Let m-me go! P-Please," he yelled.

"Shut up dork! Your going to get it this time! Right guys," he stared at the two guys who were fiercely carrying on the boy's legs. They were close to the boy's restroom until a sudden open door block their path, "Hey watch it!" the lead boy try shutting the door back but was hit back with it. "Ow! What that-" he was interrupted by a familiar voice that everyone knew in Konoha high school.

"Excuse me, but your in my way," she said seriously at the bullies.

"O-Oh, s-sorry Satsuki. Y-You see were ju-"

"I don't care what's your excuse, I just want you idiots out of my way," she gave an infinite glare that frighten the boys to lose their hold on the weak boy. He fell with a thud but his glasses fell a few feet away. "Oh no, my glasses," he mumbled as he search for his eyes protection.

"Right sorry," within seconds the boys moved as the hot chick walk with confidence.

With the cockiness blinding her awareness she surprisingly fell, "Whoa!", flat on her face with her butt high air. Suddenly blood burst out of the bullies nose after witnessing the girl's pantie and fresh cover butt. The boys almost pass out from blood lost of the most sexy sight of their young high school life.

But, while the three pervert treasure their view, the girl became piss and growl at the person she accidentally tripped on. "What the hell!?" she lost her temper and cool, as she slowly got up with one hand rubber her nose and the other a fist in the sir, "You idiot! Look what you did," she yell at the hurt boy.

"I'm s-so s-sorry! I-I d-didn't m-mean to, I-I was only trying to-" he try to explain himself but she interrupted him aggressively, "Shut up! I don't know what's your problem but it's obvious I don't give a fuck. But I will let you know one thing though; you will pay for what you did,"

"Hey what's going here?" a loud and stern voice approach the scene and examine the teens, "Well is someone going say something or will I have to give you all detention?" said the threatening teacher.

"Uh no, were just on our way to class," said one of the bullies with sweats on his face while the other try to swipe off the blood from their red nose.

"Yeah, we were," agreed one of his friend. The teacher stare at one teen to another, but the obviousness wasn't block from his thought, he knew what really happen. He was close to punishing all the teen but it seem this is their first warning he let it go, "Fine. If I were you I would hurry my tail fin because the late bell it about to ring in one minute," he stare at his watch and stood solemnly before the student. All three of the bullies made a run to their class in one direction while Satsuki walked to the opposite direction but gave a deadly serious glance at the boy still on the floor than mouth, '_This is not over,'_ than left.

The boy gulp and than heard a cough from the teacher still above him with his shiny watch, "You better hurry up my boy, time is wasting," he said.

"Damn!" he reach out to grab his unharmed glasses, put them on than pick up his stuff before running to his first class.

**Lunch Time**

Usually at this time the boy would mindlessly be at the school's library, located at the far end of the school, but just decide to eat his bag of lunch in the quiet shadow. He stare in hurt at Konoha's future business's runner and protector, soon they all will know the true meaning of life if not already. They all will be useful in the city's limit and some, will leave the area and fulfill their career in another location. Funny how everyone will have a purpose, doesn't matter small or big, it's something to live for in this cruel world.

The boy turned away from their happy smiles and dying laughter that he wish to join. Their cheerful life was suffering him but try not to let it get to him, at least not mentally. _'...why.._' he thought as he open his boring bag and pull out a perfectly shape and delicious red apple, '_..._' he lightly smile. "Thank you, Hanabi," he said before taking one bite from his sister's gift.

From a distance though he sense someone, not a pleasant presence, was watching him. He ignore it for a few minute until his pale eye stroll around to fine the source. When he did, he question,_ 'It's her?'_ he try to look away but Satsuki caught him looking back at her. She smirked but the boy kept his eyes away and finish his apple peacefully. He was uncomfortable during the whole stare but when break was at an end he hurry, threw his full bag in the trash, and ran to class. Satsuki notices his rush escape but thought nothing of it, she simply smirk and went on her way to her class.

**After School**

Another day down, another day closer to his end. After the bell the boy patiently pack his things and began walking to his next section. Surprisingly to the boy he has detention. "Dad is not going to like this," he mumble to himself as he approach the detention room.

Once he arrive in front of the door, "Well here goes nothing," he took a deep breath before opening the door and observing the inside. He saw the teacher who was on duty for restrict students. He got inside, handed his slip, "Oh, it's you, I never thought you could get detention. Surprising," the grey hair teacher smile at the depress boy, "Okay, take a seat and we will wait for the real trouble-maker,".

"Okay, Mr. Hatake," the boy bow than took his seat close to the window and than took out a book to read before adjusting his round shape glasses.

A few minutes later the door open and reveal the next student who will be joining the quiet kid.

"Ah, Miss Uchiha, finally you could join us. Hand me your slip and take a seat," said the boring teacher to the angry young teen.

"Whatever," she snicker and handed the slip than took a seat two seat away from the boy. She smirk while the boy sweat drop, than Mr. Hatake smile to his suspicious orange book. It was intense. _'Oh no, she's staring, why? Please make her stop,'_ the boy try concentrating on his book but Satsuki was fully curious at the boy. After two minute something hit him-

tck!

"...huh?" he turn to her direction and notice she was writing on a piece of paper. He lift an eye brow and look around to find the piece of weapon that hit him. When he looked down he found a piece of roll-up of paper but when he reach down-

tak! tak!

"Hey," he said.

"There is no talk-"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, M-Mr. Hatake. W-Won't happen again," protest the boy and quickly went back to his book completely ignoring the tiny pieces of paper scattering on the floor.

A few minute later-

tak! tak! tak! tak!

Okay this is getting out of hand but Satsuki was enjoying it. The thrill of annoying the strange boy made her laugh inside and she couldn't stop. _'Serve him right for getting me detention,_' just when she got over herself Mr. Hatake spoke, "I'll be right back. It seem I'm expected to have three more student but not show up. Don't move," he instructed the teens than walked out.

Right when the door shut Satsuki took her opportunity to start a conversation, "Hey you, listen," she call from her seat. The boy gulp and stare at Satsuki in fright. He was scare of her and couldn't stand to speak to her lucky she did all of the talking, "Yeah it's you whom I'm talking to. It's about time you listen because I'm not going to be friendly here. I don't know what's your deal being emo and everything but I won't tolerate being trip and ignore at. Right now you-"

Okay is there a off button on her the boy wonder as he nod in random comment she made. Not only the boy was afraid of this she-devil he is annoy by her long speech, prefer long insult speech, but who cares.

"-you got that," she finish with a solemn frown as the boy just nod, "yeah," than slowly went back to his book in a uncomfortable movement while she was being some crazy lady in the block but that didn't stop her from bother his reading time.

"So, what's your name?" she ask. The boy ignored it and was oblivious to Satsuki sudden approach. She took a seat next to him and ask again but in a louder tone, "What's your name? Are you listening or what!?". Okay this time the boy couldn't take the nagging so he just let it out in one deep breath.

"Your-annoying-and-i-dont-like-you-and-right-now-your-scarying-me-so-please-leave-me-alone-and-oh-yeah-my-name-is-hinto-hyuuga," he breath in than felt good for once, '_There. that wasn't so bad,_' he slightly smile to himself but when his delight affection caught the attention of a fire Uchiha girl his smile die before he could enjoy it. "Eh-Eh... l-l-listen I-I'm- whoa! Hey l-let m-m-" he was pull on by the collar by the aggressive Uchiha chick glaring into her black eye.

"Now you listen good," she pull harder which reluctant him to choke on his uniform and be fear for his life, "There is reason why I act the way I do, and its to put guys like you on check, so-" she pull tighter and closer to bring Hinto face to face to his undertaker, "Degrade me once again and I _will_ show you what true scare really is. Understand,".

The boy nod in shiver, "Good," she free him in annoyance, "I would need you to carry my book-bag after detention-"

"W-What?-" his reluctant shock cause his glasses slightly slide off of his eyes.

She scowl, "Did I stutter?"

"N-No, bu-"

"May I remind you t'was you who cause me to fall and hit my nose. Not only that; I was late to class, got a nose bleed, sent to the nurse office, got detention after class, and got a extreme bad headache. Overall I had a bad day," she grimace at the floor while Hinata just twitch in though, _'Are you serious? None of that can compare to what I'm going through. Gezz, drama-queen'_.

"Look," stare at him calmly, "in order for you to pay your due to me I will be making you my personal lackey,".

"Humm?" he had nothing else to say except pry for his life and hope it doesn't get rape by the lights of her.

"Deal with it. I will tell you when your finish paying me, until than though, you will be doing my homework. Got it," she finish.

Just when Hinata was about to open his mouth to oppose she hurry back to her seat and Mr. Hatake came back with the three students that tried to skip detention, "Now the three of you sit separately," he order. The boys mumble unnecessary words to themselves before taking their own seat far apart, "Now than, since the three of you try to skip detention you guys will owe me another day of detention-"

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Aw come on!"

"Silence!" the grey hair man exclaim and scowl down at the three young adult, "How about a whole week," he threaten, which got all three boys shut their mouth, "Good, now everyone quiet for the next two hour," he groan after taking a seat behind the huge desk, _'I'm going need a drink after this,'_ he was agitated and tired but wasn't bored out of his mind when he started reading his special little orange book.

Once after detention Hinto forgot about Satsuki and was close to leaving her until she yell out, "Hey!", the voice send a sharp chill on his spin, "are you forgetting something," she smirk while he stare down in defeat, '_ohh, damn. Why me?_'. She held up her book-bag to his direction and hand it to him which he unwillingly took it and had his head down, "Good boy, I know this is going to be a start of a-" she stopped and stare at him than thought for awhile trying to find the perfect word for this weird relation, "_Sweet_ relationship," she sneered than began her way out the door.

_'Sweet? What does that mean? Is she being sarcastic?_' he mused but was cut off thought when Satsuki command him to move. He groan as he started carrying two book-bag.

While they were walking outside the school ground, side by side, Hinto just realize something shocking. This is his first time walking with a girl (beside female relative). No, for real though, this is actually his first time walking side-by-side with the opposite sex. He reluctant blush and was oblivious to his stare toward her. He looked fascinated and became aware of her appearance, '_Wow, she looks beautiful. How come i didn't notice befo-_'.

"If you don't stop staring at my boobs I'm going to make that pretty eyes of yours dye black," she said as she continue on her walk. Hinata was taken back, "Huh? N-No I'm s-sorry, but I-I w-wasn't l-looking at y-y-your b-bo- I m-mean b-b-breast," he stutter horribly that it got him sweating everywhere than began walking slow, _'Maybe she doesn't want me to walk with her after all. I should slowdown_'.

"Whatever. I don't care, I'm use to it anyways," Satsuki stare away from Hinto, didn't notice he was slowing his pace, until his foot step rapidly quiet. Satsuki turn to Hinto and was annoy that he was a few yard away, "Hey hurry up,".

"Huh? Oh, I-I- I mean c-c-coming," he speed up his pace and eventually became aware that Satsuki was impatient person when she tap her feet on concrete, "I-I s-sorry, I-I thought y-you-"

"Shut-up and lets go already," she began to walk again, "I'm hungry, do you have money?" she change the subject and letting him talk after three second of shutting up.

'_You have no idea_,' but he didn't say that, he just simply said, "Y-Yes,"

"Good, buy me food," she said plainly before criss-crossing her arms in front of her huge breast. "O-Okay?" he was slightly puzzle but he still gave in because he just remember he was her lackey. But for some odd reason he kinda like it. It was strange to him but he kinda got the idea of a start of a '_sweet relationship_' she put it. Something inside of Hinto began to grow, something warm and fuzzy, almost like that feeling when his mother would hug and kiss him, but it was slightly different. Different in a good and healthy way. And he want it to grow.

_But can it last?_

It doesn't matter at the moment because Hinto became bliss and free for the first time in his years of life. Even it is with a heartless woman. But can you call her heartless when she's the one who is making you feel warm and good? Maybe. Or Hinto is that desperate.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this far. You all just made my heart smile and my soul dance for inspiration. A gift to all from me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this drama I know I did. Also Sasuke and Hinata are the only whose gender are switch, everyone else are the same I decide to stick with it.**

**Summary**: Hinto; shy, timid, loner, and good friend to Satsuki. Satsuki; beautiful, confident, blunt, and girlfriend to Suigetsu. Though their status tell them to stay apart but their feeling toward each other seem to grow stronger. And Suigetsu doesn't like the fact that his girlfriend hang with the school loser kid and will do anything to keep Hinto away from his girlfriend.  
**Paring**: Hin/Sas (Gender-bender)  
**Genera**: Drama/ Romance/ slight humor  
**Declamation**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Senior Life**

* * *

**Two Years Later**

One month has pass since the beginning of Hinto's senior year, he sat at his usual spot in his average size high school, alone. He read a book in silent, hoping no one will interrupt his intrigue book but he ask for too much when it come to his friend.

"Really? Every. Time, Hinto, when are you going get a better hobby, one with less 'reading' and more 'doing', I swear your weird sometimes, you know that," said his cunning friend.

He sigh, "S-Sorry, Satsuki," he closed his book and place it back in his book bag.

"You'll thank me one day Hinto," she said pushing her long black hair back.

"We w-will s-see," he smile gently which caught Satsuki's attention. The girl would not admit it but she developed a tiny liking to her weird friend. It's something she never told anyone especially not to Hinto about. She once attempt to tell her brother about it but-

_**Flashback**_

_"Itachi have you ever like someone, other than pleasure?" asked Satsuki. She and her brother were quietly eating their dinner meal without their parents because they were, once again, too busy with the family business until Satsuki suddenly brought up an unusual topic._

_Itachi froze for a second with his mouth full and stare at his young seventeen-year-old sister in an eerie way._

_"You know what, never mind," she said irritated than continue on with her plain salad._

**End of Flashback**

"Anyways," she said, "here," she handed Hinto a small, orange piece of paper.

"Huh? W-What i-is this?" he ask confuse at the thing that was smaller than his middle finger.

"Here, take it," she commanded.

"Ok," as usual he obeys and never argues. He began to read the tiny thing and was not surprise. He looked more disappointed.

"It's our homecoming game next week. I have invited my stupid brother but I know that idiot would not show due to his laziness, but I'm sure you will," she chuckle with he arms criss-crossing just underneath her C-cup breath which now made them even more huge. Hinto muster up his strength to concentrate on her eyes instead, but they were very obvious and it was for him to avoid such beauty. Damn his raging hormones.

"U-Ummm…." He glance up at her face than back at the floor, he did this three more time until Satsuki flick him.

"Perv," she frowned down at him.

"Ow! P-Please s-stop d-doing that," he rub his forehead.

"Only when you stop being a perv, remember," she stood with her index finger still pointing directed to his forehead.

_**Flashback**_

_"If you don't stop staring at my boobs I'm going to make that pretty eyes of yours dye black," she said as she continues on her walk. Hinto was taken back, "Huh? N-No I'm s-sorry, but I-I w-wasn't l-looking at y-y-your b-bo- I m-mean b-b-breast," he stutter horribly that it got him sweating everywhere._

_"Whatever. I don't care, I'm use to it anyways," Satsuki stare away from Hinto._

**Flashback End**

"B-But I wasn't staring!" he protested remembering that day vividly. He did not stare directly at her breast but unfortunately she didn't believe and he tried so hard convincing her by telling her that he is born with white eyes that it look like he doesn't have pupil. Still, in the end, she was not convince and declared him a peeping Tom. It hurt him that his friend thought of his as a pervert.

"Whatever," she dismiss it, like she usually does, "Like I said before, I'm use to it. Before I leave though, I want to know if you're coming to the game, I need a ride home and to the Homecoming dance afterward,"

"Huh? W-What a-about uh-" he was confuse.

"Suigetsu has to drop-off his sister and I hate her presence," she scowled, "I would ask my other friends but I like my space,"

"F-Fine," he declared defeat with his head face down. "Good boy," she pat his head like a sad puppy and smile in her sinister kinda way, "now please due excuse me, my boyfriend can't be alone for ten minute, for I have a leash on him as well. I'll see you later," she said than left to her tall lean and jerk-of-a-boyfriend. Suigetsu. It hurt Hinto to see Satsuki go out with that guy, especially when Suigetsu bully Hinto whenever Satsuki is not looking, it so not fair.

Hinto started to walk to his next class in sadness. Even though class doesn't start in about ten minute, from where his usual stop was at, it's a long walk. From his walk he likes to think. Lately though his mind began to take a different thought, one that involve him and his friend, together.

**Hinto P.O.V.**

Over the last two years of my life I can finally say that I have reach my happiness. And by happiness I mean by having a good friend. She may not be the most kind-hearted or nice person but she is special.

Before I met Satsuki Uchiha, I was always alone at school. I was always the quiet one, the loner, and the outcast. No one wanted me in his or her games, or to talk to. No one wanted me. My old school became my hell until my father decided to move to Konoha city after my mother's death. It really hit me. Her death took a big toll on me, I eventually shut myself down but it made no difference to my father because he never did paid attention to me. I was a lost cost, a disgrace, and a worthless child. And I believed him for a long time, until she came in my life.

She is something that I have never encountered before. She talks to me, looks at me, and even walks with me. I didn't know what to think when she approach at me and told me that I was to be her personal lackey. I was shock and surprise. And felt a little skeptical. But the main concern was that she might regret being with a weird and quiet guy like me as her lackey. Stupid isn't it, that I had interest being one. Yes everyone I was that stupid. Anyways, as time move so did our '_sweet-relationship_', I like that name now. She became a bit friendly toward me and eventually we became good friends.

Also, what I notice between us, the way she acted toward me is a little different the way she act to her '_other_' friend. She would be open and be a lot more talkative to me than to anyone else that I know. Sure she has her blunt and cold-shoulder attitude to everyone but not the emotions. I probably know more about her than anyone in this school, including-

**Narrator P.O.V.**

"W-Whoa!"

_**Thud!**_

"Ow…" Hinto hissed from the pain. Not again?! He try getting up but someone's foot force him back down on the dirty cement.

"Why, looky-what we got here," said the foot-stomper, enduring more weight on Hinto's back as his friend behind him surround the area.

"Dude I think you step on a frog!" comment a guy behind the teen with his foot on top of Hinto.

"An ugly frog that's for sure," laughed another guy.

"Looks to me he's more of a beastie," smirked a female voice. The group stared down at Hinto body, towering him and, making him seem like an ant but felt like a bug in pain.

"G-Get o-off. Your hurting me!" Hinto growl but his tormentor was adding more weight making harder for Hinto to push him off. He hated himself for be so weak and despise everyone who had ever bully him. Why do they bully him? It's not fair!

"Look at the bug, I think he's about to cry," said the female voice.

'Oh that's right! I forgot, those guys are friend to Suigetsu, Satsuki boyfriend,' he concluded but was desperate to run away, or….

"Hey!"

The bullies ceased their noise and turned to face at the intruder in irritation, "What the freak!? What do you want?" they all glared at the spiky blond teen with his arms cross on his chest with determination on his expression, "Uzumaki,"

"Tsk! Seriously guys! Picky on one of your fellow classmate especially an upper-classman such as ourselves. You guys seriously have nothing else to do in your lives," he stated keeping his cool guy look under control while the bullies got furious at Naruto's speech.

Hinto couldn't see what was happening right behind him, he tried looking back but three bullies were blocking his view, but he was able to recognize the loud-mouth intruder, 'Naruto,'. Hinto knows Naruto as the class clown, the troublemaker, and Satsuki's ex. One of them at least. Overall though, Hinto held some jealousy over Naruto because of his strong spirit and never-giving-up phrase he does in front the whole class. Naruto is complete opposite of Hinto that's why his is envious of his classmate, sadly over his high school years Hinto never made friend with Naruto.

Back at the scene the bully on top of Hinto's back spoke to one of his friend, "Sakon,".

"Yeah," he replied with a smirk as if already knowing what's coming next.

"Beat him," he commanded.

"With pleasure," he said than began walking toward the still standing blond, but before the dye-gray hair male got any closer to give a punch at Naruto's smiling face another male teen jumped out of the bush and stood by Naruto's side in a fighting position, "Not so fast!"

Sakon growled at his surprising new opponent, "What the hell are you doing here, Inuzuka," he said.

"Sorry Naruto but I have to take this one, you see Sakon and I have unfinished business. Isn't that right Sakon?" Kiba scowled with his fist tighten ready to punch Sakon's head instead of his face.

Sakon grinned his teeth as he was reminded of Kiba's aggression toward him, "Yes. That stupid mutt started this not mine! You should put that pathetic mutt down before I do. Next time he comes to my property to bother Ukon I swear I shoot him directly on the head," he said angrily at Kiba, which got Kiba fire up.

"Shut-up!" Kiba made a quick run and leap toward his enemy with a fist targeting at Sakon forehead.

Hinto didn't know who made the first punch but he heard physical attack occurring behind him just a few yards away. 'Damn it. What's going on,' he asked himself just realizing this fight had nothing to do with him anymore but for some reason he felt guilty for starting it, if only he can be stronger, just like-

"Jirobo, land Sakon a hand will you,"

"No problem," comment the big bulgy teen with a small orange mohawk while cracking his finger before coming close to the two fighters. He was about to jump in until another opponent chubby as he was approach him, "Sorry man but you interference,"

"Well than how about a go-in, Choji," he said before starting a second fight on the scene. Of course the big guy had no choice but defend himself when Jirobo threw the first punch. But not far from Choji Shikamaru stood behind in case another interference but what was left of the group was the flute girl, Tayuya the red head. Fortunately for her Shikamaru doesn't fight girl but he can trap her with his strength if she did dare try to interfere or go against him. But there was Kidomaru, the tough guy who was the one giving order and crushing Hinto back with his heavy weight. Shikamaru was going make a move on the guy but couldn't decide to push Tayuya out of the way or just standby and wait for his friends to finish the fight. '_This is too troublesome,'_ he frowned.

Hinto finally felt his strength and pushed Kidomaru off him, "Hey…" Kidomaru didn't know what to concentrate; his two ferocious friend tie to each other's enemy in a hand-to-hand physical battle, or to the weak Hinto that he was order to beat-up by his senior leader. He try catching Hinto but an assault saved the lavender eye teen from a rough punch on the face, but instead of Hinto receiving a purple eyes today it was Kidomaru who will be walking in school with a black eye.

"You a**!" he barked at the loudmouth blonde with his hand holding on his beaten eyes that he didn't see coming.

"Kidomaru!" Tayuya ran by her friend side in concern, "Are you okay?" she tried to comfort him as she saw how bad his eyes' condition was, "Let me see,"

"I'm fine. I'm gonna kill him!" he roared toward Naruto who happen to look less threatening when gesturing a hand to Hinto.

Hinto didn't know what to say when Naruto reached down to help him up. It was the first time someone helped him up for anything. He never felt so special or deserving to be help at all. At that moment he just wanted to jump toward Naruto and hug him than tell him 'thank you,' but the courage instead of him would not muster up to do so or had any word to speak straight than stuttering pathetic words.

Hinto was slowly reaching up to Naruto until ringing whistles approach the scene with five teachers from the school. They huddled around the two fights and broke them up. All four guys were badly bruised up while the remainder five was okay. Well, kinda with Kidomaru black eye that was given ices to cool his boiling blood while the four who did get injure got send to the near clinic to get bandages and medicine for their gruesome pain. And than later received a message to their parents that they are suspended for two weeks. While the other four only received two weeks of detention.

Hinto looked at her punishment slip and became depress, "Oh no. It's like Sophomore year all over again, but worse," he whispered to himself on a bench alone.

From a far distance Satsuki felt bad for her mistreated friend because she knew why he looked more gloom than before and it has something to do with her boyfriend. _'Hinto, I'm sorry,'_ she thought before taking one glance back at her helpless friend before confronting her dear love. '_Not again,'_ she walked sternly threw crowded groupie who tried to steal glance at her well figured body, _'I promise you Hinto this will not happen again,_' she thought as the body around her didn't bother her as she came close to her destination.

"Suigetsu!" she yelled and immediately all eyes were at her goddess figure, "We need to talk," she demanded as his friends around him glanced at him for permission to leave.

"Okay," he chuckled handsomely, "everyone leave, now," than his charming facial decayed, "What is it?" he asked no please at his lovely girlfriend interruption.

"I know it was you who told those creepy to gang-up on Hinto,"

"And!? The guy is a weirdo,"

"Why did you do it?" she asked annoyed at Suigetsu's insult toward her friend.

"Why do you care?" he walked toward her, "He's nothing but a stu-"

"He's my friend," she stated while not moving when Suigetsu approached around her with his strong arms prepare to wrap her but she lightly push him.

"Aw, come on," he tried reaching her with his sleeveless shirt arm to let her see his smooth tan muscle but she was no regular cheap girl that he had dated before, this was Satsuki Uchiha, the only girl he had to work to win and worth having sex with.

"No! You listen to me," she glared and crossed her arms, "You dare try to hurt Hinto again and I swear this paradise your living will come crumbling down on your face," she said before Suigetsu pulled her into a hug.

"How about you stay away and we will never have to face this problem anymore. What do you thing?" he grinned revealing his two fang teeth that got Satsuki biting her own lower lip. _Damn they look hot!_

"Oh Suigetsu your jealously gets more cute each time you try to give an order but it'll eventually gets deny and no matter what you say I'll never be one of your monkey. You hear me," she frowned even though his touch was making her lower region tinkle and her system electrifying with excitement but she was holding her hormones back before giving it up. She is Satsuki Uchiha damn it!

"I hear you but your body…" he came close to her lips as his sneaky hand slithered on her rear making her lightly red, "….is making another noise that I simply can't resist. How about a hot kiss to seal this agreement? If you want it that bad," she scowled at him, "I mean for your friend sake," he said.

**RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG**

Satsuki took this opportunity to try to escape from his seductiveness but he pulled her back, "Aw, don't tell me you're too embarrasses to kiss your boyfriend in front of everyone. I guess you don't care at all about your path-"

Hinto ceased and stared hurt in witnessing one of his friend make-out secession with her boyfriend. This added more pain into his aching heart that made him sad and lonely in his pathetic life.

After their explosive passionate kiss Suigetsu's pleasing expression turned disgusted. Hinto met with Suigetsu's eyes and became afraid of his hunting fangs that were giving an evil sign directly to him.

"This is not over," Suigetsu walked away calmly leaving a depress Hinto more trouble in his mind than.

'Kami help me,' he prayed before walking to his next class.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this far. Don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sasuke and Hinata are the only whose gender are switch, everyone else are the same I decide to stick with it. In this chapter it's a guy conversation but in a weird way. **

**Summary**: Hinto; shy, timid, loner, and good friend to Satsuki. Satsuki; beautiful, confident, blunt, and girlfriend to Suigetsu. Though their status tell them to stay apart but their feeling toward each other seem to grow stronger. And Suigetsu doesn't like the fact that his girlfriend hang with the school loser kid and will do anything to keep Hinto away from his girlfriend.  
**Paring**: Hin/Sas (Gender-bender)  
**Genera**: Drama/ Romance/ slight humor  
**Declamation**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Virgin or Not?**

* * *

Later that day Hinto attended (force to) his second detention. Once he walked in he gulped in fear. There more than people than he had image, 'I didn't know there so many troublemaker in this school,'. He approach to the teacher and quietly handed his pink slip before silently sat on a far seat away from everyone. He prayed his invisibility work for the whole hour but unfortunately there was always someone catching his prey.

"Hey Hinto! What's up!" exclaimed the surprise visitor behind the startle teen. Hinto accidentally drop his book while grabbing his heart to settle from Naruto's explosion greeting.

Naruto laughed and kindly gave Hinto book back, "Sorry haha, didn't mean to startle you man. I forgot your shy," he grinned.

"Thank you umm," he blushed from embarrassment but was grateful that it was Naruto who greeted him than the other guys in the room. Otherwise he would've just ignored that person if it were anyone else. With Naruto he's a bit calm and honor to be in his presence. After all it was this man who stood up for him against Suigetsu's friend. And he'll never forget that day.

"Hey do you want to join us over there," he pointed to a group of familiar faces but to Hinto he was friend to no.

"Umm…" Hinto felt shy and unsure if he should join in but thought about what Naruto did for him a few days ago, 'Yeah, he did help me. I should return a favor, right?' he felt nervous but was confident to Naruto's decision. He nodded with a weak smile, "S-Sure,"

"Great. Come on," he smiled and led the quiet boy to a new journey of his young life.

"….how long am I going endure this torture," whined the tired pony-tail teen who sat across from his sunglasses of a weird friend.

A second later the sunglasses boy made a "L" shape knight move on the game of chess that they have been playing for the last five minute. "Your move,"

"Have you ever realize you take forever making your first move," Shikamaru frown at his suspicious friend.

"Every move count and don't pressure me. It's hard to concentrate when you start to snore after you're done with your turn," he said pointing at Shikamaru's drool at the far corner on the desk.

"Shino, stop complaining. I believe you're the one who agreed to this when you already knew the circumstance,"

"Hey Shika, Shino, Sai, Lee!" everyone ceased their friendly quiet activity in detention to greet their messy hair blonde friend but all weren't prepare by a new face.

"Oh Hey-"

"No," the raven hair artistic tapped his excited friend from moving his posing spot, "Don't move Lee, I'm not done yet. I will say Hi to Naruto for you, just don't move," Sai continued with his drawing on his sketchbook.

"Hello there Naruto," Shino greeted with a wave while Shikamaru gave a lazy wave and went back to his game.

"Yes Naruto. Who is your friend?" Sai asked with eyes focusing on the sketchbook rather caring for his simply question but he sensed from everyone that was on their mind so he took upon himself to ask first.

"This is Hinto, remember from gym class. And are you actually drawing Lee," Naruto walked behind his drawing friend and became shock, "Y-Your not-"

"Shut up," he whispered, "It's the only way to keep him still and quiet for the next hour," Sai continued his drawing of what appeared to a squirrel rather than his bushy eyebrow friend who was posing heroically.

"I said don't move," Sai warned.

"Sorry- I mean- I-I'll" he sucked his breath and went back to his heroically pose.

Sai sigh, "I'm starting over," he flipped a page and continued with a new page.

"He's never going to finish," Shikamaru commented with his head down.

"I thought it was a pretty nice drawing," Naruto complimented his friend and took a seat between the two chess players.

"I wasn't talking about Sai," Shikamaru pointed at Shino's calm expression. Naruto turned to Shino in confusion, "Wake me up when you're done with your move," he said before placing his tired head on the wooden desk.

"While we wait, Hinto is it?" Shino eyed the blushed boy standing behind Naruto's back.

"Oh, um. Y-Yeah," he nodded.

"We have biology together, I remember when you presented the class's pervious project on meiosis and mitosis cycle. Overall, you need to work on your speech," he gave a light criticism to the shy boy.

Hinto just felt a stink of pain from criticism comment. "O-O-Okay," he said sadly looking down. This wasn't the first time someone criticize about his shattering but than again it's obvious, that's why he talks less to anyone.

"Aw come on Shino, don't tell the kid that," Naruto tried to defend his new friend but unfortunately his friend were right on the point.

"What did I say?" Shino shrugged.

"If you ask me I think he should get laid," Sai jumped in the conversation with a different topic to fix the first but with his eyes still focus on his drawing on a squirrel.

"Wait! What?"

"What?" Hinto froze in shock.

"Tell me, are you a virgin?" he asked calmly.

"Umm…I-I-I," he felt highly nervous than ever before.

"I take that as a no. Figures," Sai concluded hoping Lee would move a muscle so he could start-all over.

"I heard sex could boost your self-esteem which can improve your personality and or any thing that you need improving, your speeches for instances," Shino stared deeply into one of pawn but declined his attempt to move.

"Hehe and more," Naruto chuckled evilly.

Sai sigh, "Shut up Naruto,"

"I'm not telling you to do it, just saying," Shino finally lift his first pawn on his right than hesitated to move it, "But do reconsider when you go up in front of class and take up the whole class time," than made his move, "Your next,"

Shikamaru snored and woke up annoyed, "About time," he took his right knight and moved than went back to sleep.

"Whatever, don't listen to them Hinto, do what you do best. Keep trying,"

Sai smirked, "Says the guy who had sex with almost all the senior female in this school. You should tell him how Satsuki changed your life after you had sex with her,".

"Huh?" Naruto suddenly blushed a little and stared away from his friend when his ex's name was brought up. Hinto noticed the uncomfortable stated Naruto was hiding but he couldn't avoid the obvious truth from the guys and Hinto. "Let's not talk about it," he frowned.

"I see," Shino focused on the game, "Wasn't she your first?" he asked.

Hinto flinched, "W-What?"

"Shut-up Shino," he mumbled at his weird friend.

"Hehe first of everything if you ask me," Sai chuckled almost done with his drawing of his itching friend.

"Okay drop it you guy-"

"If I'm not correct, isn't she good friend with you, Hinto," Shino glanced at Hinto. He nodded. "Well than has she pop your cherry yet?"

Both Naruto and Hinto widen their eyes in surprise from Shino.

"Shino," Sai turned to Shino, "the boy just said he's a vir-"

"He didn't necessarily 'say' he was a virgin you just concluded he did," than all eyes turned to Hinto intensely.

"Aaaaa?" suddenly his face became heavily light.

"Well? Lee is not going to pose this long if you keep us waiting for your answer," Sai dropped his utensil and waited for Hinto answer.

"Okay that's enough," Naruto got up and blocked Hinto from view.

"What? Did we do something wrong?" Shino shrugged and went back to his game by lifting another pawn, "Just saying, don't take it to the heart you know,"

"I'm with Shino," Sai went back to his drawing, "We all are just being friendly,"

"Who was being friendly?" Shino asked as he placed his pawn back down to it's original spot. "I thought I was helping, humm this isn't simple as I thought," he rubbed his chin.

"Damn it Shino," Naruto growled.

"Maybe next time I should introduce myself before anyone got into my business," he stated.

"What? But no one was in your business," Naruto said.

"Oh really," Shino than made his move, "Your next,". Shikamaru growled from his nap and opened his eyes to everyone intense. He stared back at his game, "Let see," he moved his middle pawn than went back to sleep.

"Forget it Naruto, you'll never understand him, but I agree with him. Please kindly introduce Shino before you get into a serious conversation with him," he lightly laugh, "you'll never know he's serious or just into something else. I for once agree one thing about all of this,"

"What is that?" Naruto eyes narrowed at the sneaky artists.

"Hinto should get laid,".

Naruto dumfounded, "You know what I should've warned Hinto about you guys before introducing you guys to him," he sigh.

"That can work also," Shino nodded and Sai smiled.

* * *

**Oh come on! I know you want Hinto to have sex with Satsuki. So why not let Hinto get laid. This is a high school fic, anything can happen. Thank you, please review ;)**


End file.
